Identifying people or objects in photographs is popular in many online contexts, such as photo sharing, social networking, etc. Typically, these online applications use point-and-click driven input methods to allow users to quickly identify specific points in a photograph. For example, after entering a “tagging” mode, the user will click on the photo at the point in the photo he wishes to identify and then enter information about that point. Later, there may be ways for the user to go back and view the information that was associated with the point in the photo, either by “hovering” the mouse pointer over the identifying information, or over the point in the photograph. However, on a wireless mobile communication device where there are constraints on the size of the display and the flexibility of the input method, some of these common techniques used on desktops and laptops with full sized screens do not work as well.
What is needed is an improved user interface for editing photo tags in a smaller display, such as may be found on a wireless mobile communication device.